bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Faelan Lupa Bianca
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830418 |no = 8249 |element = Terra |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Gli Isengrim forse saranno stati guerrieri potenti, ma nemmeno loro poterono fermare la corruzione demoniaca che si infiltrò nella terra di Galardhon. Questa malvagia maledizione, conosciuta come Fuinsignum, avvolse con i suoi vili tentacoli il cuore della Divina Madre Foresta, nutrendosi della sua forza e della sua energia vitale. In quel momento, finalmente, Faelan comprese il significato della propria esistenza. Senza un attimo di esitazione né dubbi, si fece coraggiosamente avanti come volontaria per sacrificarsi per il bene degli Isengrim e prese su di sé la maledizione di Fuinsignum che piagava il loro grande spirito. Invece di attendere che la Morte la reclamasse, Faelan pretese di avere una morte da guerriera. E quale posto migliore per morire dell’isola maledetta di Fuindor? Insieme alla maledizione di Fuinsignum, Faelan ricevette metà dell’anima della Divina Madre Foresta che le conferì il potere di manipolare liberamente gli elementi della natura. Armata delle benedizioni della Divina Madre Foresta, Faelan la Lupa Bianca partì per compiere la sua vendetta portando con sé l’ira della natura stessa, e per morire da fiera guerriera degli Isengrim. |summon = Io sono la Lupa Bianca. Porto questo fardello e questa maledizione nel nome degli Isengrim! |fusion = Quei malvagi demoni la pagheranno! Posso avere quest’osso succoso? Lo userò per regolare i conti in sospeso con loro! |evolution = | hp_base = 5650 |atk_base = 2244 |def_base = 1829 |rec_base = 1925 | hp_lord = 8072 |atk_lord = 3207 |def_lord = 2614 |rec_lord = 2751 | hp_anima = 9189 |rec_anima = 2453 |atk_breaker = 3505 |def_breaker = 2316 |def_guardian = 2912 |rec_guardian = 2602 |def_oracle = 2465 |rec_oracle = 3198 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |ccant = 48 |ls = Prescelto della Foresta |lsdescription = +80% per tutti i parametri; +350% ATT BB; +175% danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie di stato; annulla tutti i danni elementali e gli effetti di riduzione di ATT, DIF e REC; riduzione dei danni (15%). |lseffect =* * * * * * * * |lsnote = 350% boost to BB Atk, 175% boost to damage dealt against status afflicted foes |bb = Sudario di Joro |bbdescription = Combo di 21 attacchi di acqua e terra su tutti; attiva Barriera d’acqua (5.000 PS); probabile contratt. con anomalia di stato e annulla tutte le anomalie x3 turni; rimuove tutte anomalie di stato; riduzione danni (15%) da creature di tutti i tipi x1 turno. |bbnote = 3000 HP on barrier, 10% chance to reflect Curse, Paralysis, Poison, 15% chance to reflect Weak, Sick, Injury |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 21 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |ccbbt = 21 |bbmultiplier = 400 |sbb = Frenesia del Lupo |sbbdescription = Combo di 26 attacchi di terra su tutti (l’uso consecutivo aumenta i danni); combo di 10 attacchi di terra casuali su tutti; infligge anomalia di stato casuale; +200% danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie di stato x3 turni; +500% ATT BB x3 turni. |sbbnote = +200% multiplier per each use up to 3x (600% multiplier total), 25% chance to inflict status ailments, 160% boost to damage dealt against status afflicted foes, 350% boost to BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 500~1100 |sbbhits2 = 10 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 10 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |ubb = Ira di Fenris |ubbdescription = Combo di 31 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; aggiunge anomalia di stato casuale all'attacco per 3 turni; +400% danni inflitti ai nemici affetti da anomalie di stato e +600% ATT BB per 3 turni; riduzione danni (100%) per 3 turni; +50% barra OD. |ubbnote = Also attacks with Water element. 25000 HP on barrier, 300% boost on damage against status afflicted foes, 600% boost to BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 31 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 31 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Campione degli Isengrim |esitem = |esdescription = Annulla tutte le anomalie di stato; +100% danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie di stato; aggiunge l’effetto di aumento barra OD (10%) a BB/SBB; aumenta tutti i parametri delle creature d’acqua e terra (25%, tutti) |eseffect = * aggiunto a BB/SBB |esnote = 100% boost |bb1 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |bb10 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |sbb1 = * (L'uso consecutivo aumenta i danni) * * * * |sbb10 = * (L'uso consecutivo aumenta i danni) * * * * |ubb1 = * * * * * * * * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta tutti i parametri (80%) |omniskill2_cat = Speciale |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di aumento di tutti i parametri dell’Abilità Leader (+10%, 90% totale) |omniskill2_2_sp = 15 |omniskill2_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di annullamento della riduzione di ATT, DIF e REC per 2 turni al BB |omniskill2_3_sp = 20 |omniskill2_3_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di riempimento barra BB al massimo al SBB |omniskill2_4_sp = 10 |omniskill2_4_desc = Permette agli effetti di annullamento e contrattacco delle anomalie di stato del BB di durare 5 turni |omniskill2_4_note = Applicato solo a probabile contrattacco delle anomalie e negazione di tutte le anomalie di stato |omniskill2_5_sp = 10 |omniskill2_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto Barriera di terra (5.000 PS) al SBB |omniskill2_5_note = 5000 PS |omniskill2_6_sp = 20 |omniskill2_6_desc = Potenzia l'effetto Barriera di BB/SBB (+1000 PS, 6.000 PS totali) |omniskill2_6_note = +1000 PS, 6000 PS barriera totale (Prerequisito: Sblocca "Aggiunge l'effetto Barriera di terra (5.000 PS) al SBB") |omniskill2_7_sp = 20 |omniskill2_7_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT BB (+100%, 600% totale per SBB, 700% totale per UBB) di SBB/UBB |omniskill2_7_note = |omniskill2_8_sp = 15 |omniskill2_8_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie di stato (+40%, 240% totale per SBB, 440% totale per UBB) di SBB/UBB |omniskill2_9_sp = 10 |omniskill2_9_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 160.000 |omniskill2_10_sp = 15 |omniskill2_10_desc= Aggiunge l'effetto di riduzione danni da Scintilla (35%) per 2 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill2_11_sp = 15 |omniskill2_11_desc= Aggiunge gli effetti di aumento ATT e danni da Scintilla (100% a sé) per 3 turni al SBB |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = true |howtoget = |rare = 2 |addcat = Mondo di Galardhon |addcatname = Faelan Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri (80%) *15 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di annullamento della riduzione di ATT, DIF e REC per 2 turni al BB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di riempimento barra BB al massimo al SBB *10 Sp - Permette agli effetti di annullamento e contrattacco delle anomalie di stato del BB di durare 5 turni *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto Barriera di terra (5.000 PS) al SBB *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto Barriera di BB/SBB *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 160.000 |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri (80%) *15 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di annullamento della riduzione di ATT, DIF e REC per 2 turni al BB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di riempimento barra BB al massimo al SBB *10 Sp - Permette agli effetti di annullamento e contrattacco delle anomalie di stato del BB di durare 5 turni *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto Barriera di terra (5.000 PS) al SBB *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto Barriera di BB/SBB *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT BB *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 160.000 **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}